


Unbroken Bonds

by drunkinthemorning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkinthemorning/pseuds/drunkinthemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She laid defeated at his feet, like the thousands before that opposed his Emperor's will. She accepted her defeat and her death, but something held him back from delivering the final blow, a struggling conflict within that emerged stronger than the dark side of the force. </p><p>A promise, from a lifetime ago; that he would always keep her safe, that he would never let anything hurt her.</p><p>And as he fell to his knees, he came upon the realization that amidst all he had done, he was the one that hurt her the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I couldn't get out of my head. I was updating my other Star wars story (check out "The Slumbering Darkness" if you're interested in a Rey x Anakin pairing), when I had this idea of, "something holding him back, something stronger than the Force itself". Along with being inspired by the recent mid-season trailer of Rebels where Anakin said, "Ahsoka, why did you leave? Did you know, what I've become?"
> 
> This is something of a one shot, but I've also planned a full story in mind. As I have another SW story out which I am fully concentrating on, I will only turn this into a multi-chapter story if there is enough interest.

**_As they meet once more..._ **

The darkness seeped at the edge of her skin, like an infectious parasite that sought to consume her whole. Embraced by the eclipsing darkness of the Sith temple, she walked bravely into the towering shadows, guided only by the Force and the niveous glow of her ignited twin blades.

The temple was built like a maze, but she wasn't fazed by its malicious designs, nor the veiled dangers that laid waiting in each concealed corner. Deep into the temple she proceeded, cautious step after the other, led by something that existed as strongly as the Force; a familiar bond between two, a bond that had faded over time, yet remained as powerful as the day it was first created.

The bond between a Master and an Apprentice. She could feel it, like an illuminated string that led into the enveloping shadows.

She followed the given path, and he was there, waiting for her at its end.

He was a mass of blackened armor, a monstrous creature that arced towards her from the shadows, his igniting weapon casting the room into a shade of reddened illumination. She barely managed to get her blades up in a defensive pose, crossed the other as they met the downwards swing of his blade.

The force of his blow sent her staggering to her knees, as each wrathful swing of his weapon caused painful tremors that shot up her shoulders, threatening her with a weakening grip. The difference between their fighting abilities soon became apparent, when all she could do was to defend herself against his continuous blows.

In what felt like a lifetime ago, when she was still his apprentice, she was never able to defeat him during their sparring sessions. Even more so as he lanced towards her in a darkened fury, his blade soaring towards hers with such strength, he knocked one of the twin lightsaber out of her arm.

As she looked towards her fallen blade, she felt a constricting grip forming around her neck, a painful yelp that followed as he lifted her into the air with his command of the Force. Her other weapon fell, joining its twin as she instinctively clawed at the invisible arm tightening around her neck.

He approached her slowly, vacant features shielded by his expressionless mask. She could hear the gears inside of his breathing apparatus whirling with each breath that he took, a slow hiss that chilled her to the bones.

The grip tightened, and she started to see blackening spots around the edge of her vision. She grasped for air, her eyes in a desperate plea. She heaved painfully, and managed the smallest of a splutter, "A-Ana… Anakin!"

The ground met her fast, a painful thud as she collided against the stone floor, she inhaled deeply, the previous oxygen entering her lungs, sending her into a coughing fit.

He stood before her crumpled form, the glow of his held blade gleaming off his obsidian suit. There was a mechanical exhale as the blade was lifted, and as it swung towards her defenseless form.

She exhaled as he did, her eyes closing in the face of her impending doom. For the first time in a long while, she felt almost peaceful; embraced by a soft tranquility that held her as though a tired child. She gave in to the serenity; all the years she had fought against the Empire, it had taken its toll, and all she wanted now, was to rest.

She accepted death, but death never came.

Anger fueled his strikes, passion gave him strength. The blade tore towards the kneeling togruta female without mercy, as it did the thousands before her. But seconds before it could penetrate the pale orangeness of her flesh, his arms were locked in a sudden stillness.

The blade buzzed dangerously close to her skin, and his arms trembled as he fought against the constricting paralysis. The dark side gathered profusely around him, an intensity that was as blinding as it was dark. He revered in its comfort, his grip tightening as he prepared himself for another swing.

She remained unmoving in her posture. A silent acceptance of all that came before her.

A worthy opponent, he would grant her a quick death; the blade lanced towards her with deadly intent, yet once more, he found his arms in frozen clasp, unable to take the life of the particular togruta.

He did not understand why, and as his rage grew, he swung a dozen more, yet not a single found its target. But he did not relent, he fought with all of his rage, and only until exhaustion came, did he stop.

His blade fell to the ground, its reddened tip retracting, dimming the room once more in a soft gloom, lit barely only by the few florescent rocks that stood idly by the side.

He accompanied his weapon, his knees a loud thud as he fell before his fallen opponent. He couldn't move, and even with his artificial breathing apparatus, he could barely breathe.

For the longest time, they stood in that position; she laid crumpled by her side, and him kneeling before her.

"Why…" His voice was distorted by the mask that he wore, a metallic hint that hid his tumultuous emotions.

Her eyes flickered open at his words, an equal amount of confusion at their current state. She looked at him, and beneath all of the pain and the resolve that she held, he saw her once more. A distant memory; a feeble little girl standing beside him, a brave apprentice with eyes of fire.

And at that moment, he knew why he couldn't strike the finishing blow; he was held back by something stronger than the dark side of the Force.

A promise, from a lifetime ago.

_"I will never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka, never!"_

His promise, to her.

But as his eyes fell upon the fresh wounds that accompanied the faded scars which painted the orange canvas of her skin, along with the blood that he drew, the bruises that he left, he knew that above all others, he was the one that hurt her the most.

And as the returning emotions drowned the anger within him, something inside broke, even further than the loss of his limbs, than the failing organs within his fragile body.

He felt the briefest of contact against the side of his helmet; her touch, a gentle caress that slid down the surface of his mask. He couldn't remember the last time he felt the touch of another; a decade long passed since he put on his mask.

Her fingers slid beneath the back of his helmet, finding the unclasping switch; they lingered hesitantly, he noticed the uncertainty in her eyes, her fear that he would perish without his breathing apparatus.

He nodded, it would be painful, but he welcomed the pain.

There was a soft click, and as she pulled his helmet off and revealed his disfigured features, she gasped at the sight.

He felt a surge of anger at her reaction, but it was quickly dissipated; he realized that she wasn't disgusted by his broken frame, it wasn't directed at his pathetic state.

Instead, she was smiling, unbelievably so.

"Y-You… have the same eyes, Anakin," she whispered, before closing the distance between them two, her body sliding up against his armored suit as she pulled him into a longing hug; even though she had grown in the years spent apart, he still towered over her, even while kneeling, especially in that suit of armor.

Her arms wrapped around him, a loving embrace upon an unworthy weapon that only brought death, her face pressed against his, and it brought agony, a beautiful blaze that cracked his fragile skin.

And then, he realized she was crying, heated tears that fell upon his pale flesh, droplets of warmth that alleviated the pain of being exposed to the air.

"I… missed you," she nuzzled into his neck.

It's been a long ten years since he last saw her, and as familiar emotions surged through the walls that Palpatine placed within him, he soon realized that he, equally missed her too.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

 


End file.
